


edoama drabble collection

by cyrodotexe



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Based on RP, College AU, M/M, Slight OOC, gay activity all around, in some chapters more than others, phantom thief amakusa/detective edmond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrodotexe/pseuds/cyrodotexe
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Edmond Dantès | Avenger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of older drabbles in my phone notes that im leaving mostly untouched except for adding in a paragraph here or there or writing endings...alot are inspired by rp antics hence the possible ooc. thank u. please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an old one i threw together an ending for...almost a year old by now

Amakusa Shirou had always been a morning person. A large number of years spent going to church, catching flights, et cetera, had all but forced him to get used to waking up at odd hours. Even if he had nothing to do, seeing as nobody else he knew would be awake so early, he was perfectly content to just walk the halls of Chaldea until he was needed. It was never boring in this place, after all.

This morning, however, he had his own issue to deal with - Namely, the fact that he was currently in bed with someone. 

He didn’t remember this happening. 

Currently, he was facing away from them, and he figured turning around would just run the risk of waking up the mystery person. Not wanting to cause a disturbance or deal with a confrontation this early, he merely resigned himself to bringing up a hand to rub his eyes, clearing the sleep-induced confusion out. 

With his newly gained vision, Amakusa quickly realized that this was not, in fact, his room. There weren’t many distinguishing factors between rooms in Chaldea, but this one felt...darker. This was probably due to the fact that any windows seemed to have been permanently covered up by the blinds seemingly being nailed to the wall, but it was also just the general feeling he got from looking around. Not only that, but the room was so tidy that the owner either spent too much time here, or none at all, but it smelled faintly of something he couldnt quite place. It definitely wasn’t Master’s room, and he knew that Semiramis had a habit of keeping birds, which were nowhere to be found here. (Although to be fair, he thought, slightly embarrassed as he tilted his head back to the chest - or lack thereof - of the person behind him, he could’ve figured that out without looking at the whole room.)

The first and only clue came about when he managed to spot a coffee cup on the side table, and that was all he needed to make the connection. The smell he couldn’t place was the faint scent of coffee, not strong enough to be fresh but present nonetheless. A servant taller than him that drank coffee...one specific one stood out in his mind. 

That still didn’t explain why he was here, though.

Just as Amakusa was about to start the next step, the next step being “figure out why you are in another man’s bed,” a dissatisfied grumble came from behind him, making him involuntary freeze. Had he accidentally woken him up? How was he going to explain himself? Rather than deal with the answers to those questions, he shut his eyes, pretending like he was still asleep - not that it mattered, he mused, his face couldn’t be seen anyway. 

“Actually,” a stray thought floated through his head, “this is kind of comfortable.”

* * *

Dantes had absolutely no idea who he was holding on to.

Frankly, he had never been a morning person, if that wasn’t easily guessed from his penchant for caffeine and his preference for darkness. It took time for his brain to fully wake up and process what was going on, which was why he preferred when Master didn’t summon him at random hours of the day to go kill more of those odd, seemingly infinite hands. As much as he loved sleeping in, the noise from the servants active in the early hours had made him accustomed to waking up early - not that he cared too much, since in time, they would pass by and he could return to resting.

However, there seemed to be a wrench in his usual “morning routine.” That being there was another person with him. 

He cracked open an eye as small as he could, checking that the mystery person wasn’t looking before opening it completely. White hair, dark skin...there were a few servants who matched that description, but this one was noticeably smaller than the rest of the bunch, narrowing his options down to one person - Amakusa Shirou. Dantes was no fool, he had his arms wrapped around the smaller man, after all. He could tell from the breathing that Amakusa was indeed awake, even if he seemed to be trying to hide it. “That’s fine,” he thought, “he’s probably like me. Trying to go back to sleep.”

Looking down at the messy hair in front of him, laid mostly natural instead of spiked up like it normally was, Dantes wracked his brain for any idea on what happened to land him in this situation. He wasn’t displeased by it, not in any sense of the word. It was merely odd to wake up in bed with a priest, especially for an incarnation of vengeance such as he.

He quickly eliminated the most common explanation for them being in bed together - not only are they both clothed, but he’s fairly sure he would remember something like that. He didn’t feel hung over, after all, so there was no reason not to. Of course on top of all that, it’s Amakusa. He would probably have run far away before anything had even happened. The thought makes him laugh before he can stop it, unfortunately alerting the other that he is, in fact, awake.

For a second, neither of them say anything.

“Good morning,” says Amakusa.

“Good morning,” replies Dantes, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“May I ask why I’m in your bed?” 

Amakusa brings up the elephant in the room, and Dantes doesn’t have an answer. He ponders an excuse for a moment, and coming up empty, simply grunts. Amakusa doesn’t seem to be dissatisfied with the lack of response, nor does he seem to have any intent of moving. Dantes is fine with that. 

Another few moments of silence pass between them before Amakusa shuffles around. Dantes, assuming he’s about to leave, releases his hold on the other man, but to his surprise, he turns around instead of leaving. Now face to face, quite frankly, Dantes isn’t sure what to do, so he simply returns to what he was doing - holding Amakusa. 

Thankfully, the other doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, he only moves closer, and before long, he’s fallen asleep again. Dantes sighs, closing his eyes once again as well. In truth, it’s not like he minds this either. Normally he wouldn’t allow anyone in his room, much less his bed, but for reasons he can’t explain, having Amakusa by him is more comforting than anything else. If Amakusa was okay with it, he had no qualms either. Anything that truly needed to be discussed could wait until later in the day.

What an odd morning, he thinks, before allowing sleep to take him yet again.

Strangely, he feels at peace. 


	2. detective edmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty ending lord have mercy but the concept was fun and i want to revisit it one day so maybe ill rewrite this eventually?

No matter who it was, petty criminal or wanted man, Edmond Dantes didn’t give up on a case. Even if it took him to the edge of the earth, he would always find his suspect. 

Or so he thought, until his self-appointed rival noticed as Dantes was trying to sneak up on him. Again.

The phantom thief turned in a flash, giving a pleased grin. “You came! Ah, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” A bold faced lie, the detective knew - The letters were always personally delivered, always to him, nobody else. It’s almost like “Amakusa,” as he called himself, had some business with Dantes, but as far as the detective knew, they had never met. That’s why he swore that he’d find out who was behind that mask, even if it killed him - which it nearly did, as he tried to lunge for the masked man, only for him to dodge and send Edmond barreling into a pillar.

Cursing to himself, he quickly recovered, scanning the room - it seemed his opponent had disappeared. Or at least, that’s what a normal detective might think; Dantes was much more knowledgeable in this, mostly due to his...amount of experience in dealing with the thief. He stayed completely still, running through past encounters in his head - based on how things tended to play out between them, it was much more possible that he was right...

“Got you!”

Dantes dashed around the pillar, grabbing Amakusa’s wrist from where he was waiting on the other side. He cackled, proud of himself for finally outsmarting the other, and looked for an expression of surprise...that never came. All Amakusa did was smirk, completely relaxed, putting a damper on Dantes’s triumph. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off. 

“What, you think that’s going to stop me? Here.” Amakusa laughed, holding out his free wrist. “Try both.” Dantes, unfortunately gullible, went to grab it, only for Amakusa to move it out of the way as quick as lightning. He offered again, and Dantes tried again. And again. They went on probably longer than necessary until Amakusa simply laughed, bringing Dantes’s hand - since when had  Amakusa been holding  his hand, he could’ve sworn it was the other way around \-  up to his mouth, gently placing a kiss on it before letting go and moving to retreat. “It’s been wonderful, darling, but I do have things to do.” The thief smiled, as brimming with confidence as he always was. “Try not to get in too much trouble?” 

Of course, Dantes had planned not to let him go without a fight - unfortunately, it seemed someone had leaked word of their encounter, and a crowd was forming outside. He wasn’t about to go through the trouble of making a scene, so he merely pointed accusingly at Amakusa, raising his voice. “You may elude me this time, but you cannot run forever! I will find you, whoever you are, and I will expose your true identity!”

His bold statement was only met with a laugh. “You’re free to try, darling.” Amakusa grinned before flourishing his hand, disappearing into the resulting cloud of smoke, leaving Dantes alone to reflect on yet another loss. The nickname hadn’t gone unnoticed by any means, but there were more pressing matters at the moment - namely, the reporters scrambling to talk about it. That fiend, of course he probably planned this to make them curious. It served the purpose of preventing Dantes from chasing after him as well, so he supposed it has worked exaclty as planned in that regard. Damn. Just as he was about to leave to find a quiet exit, Amakusa stopped him one last time, his voice coming from somewhere far above.

“I don’t mind if you do figure it out one day, but for now, you look like you’re having fun.”


	3. flower viewing

The weather was warm, the sun shining proudly in the sky. Spring had finally arrived, and with it, the sakura trees were in full bloom.

It was no problem to make it down to see them. It had been fairly quiet as of late, so coming down from the mountain was approved almost instantly - for the servants who wanted to go, at least. 

Until a few days ago, Dantes wasn’t on that list of servants interested in such a thing. He had been dragged along by none other than Amakusa Shirou (and he heard that Jeanne D'arc Alter had been roped into it by her counerpart as well), but strangely, he didn’t mind it that much. At the very least, it was something to do in his downtime. The day passed rather peacefully, conversation flowing surprisingly naturally between the two. They were an odd pair, ruler and avenger, but there were stranger occurences in the world, and nobody paid it any mind. 

Coversation fell into a lull naturally, but it wasn’t awkward - not by any means. The two were content to watch the others run around, the children stirring up trouble, the two Jeanne D’arcs fighting, servants falling over themselves to be close with Master. It was peaceful, in a weird kind of way, but then again, they were weird people. 

Amakusa fell back onto the ground after a while, his eyes shining with nostalgia. “It’s funny,” he commented to nobody in particular, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, “As a child, I always looked forward to spring. Now it’s more...bittersweet?” A dry laugh. Dantes sat down next to him in lieu of a response. Amakusa’s hand subconciously moved to the scar on his neck, and Dantes pretended not to notice. 

April 12th, the end of the Shimabara Rebellion, the execution of Amakusa Shirou.

A pensive sigh came from next to the avenger, and he turned his head back to look. Amakusa had his eyes closed, but he wasn’t crying - rather the opposite, he was smiling peacefully. “The past doesn’t make the view any less beautiful,” he said. Dantes gave a short noise of agreement, but nothing more. 

The children ran past them in a blur, stirring up the petals that had already fallen. Amakusa couldn’t stop himself from laughing, brushing off a stray one that landed on his face. He turned to watch as they ran circles around the other blankets, and Dantes, rather than watching the children, watched Amakusa instead with an amused fascination - perhaps there was more to the other man than he imagined. Not like it was his place to pry. 

How strange must it be, he thought, to be able to disregard your past grudges with such ease. 


	4. college au?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one hundred percent ooc college au rp based self indulgent amakusa getting shitfaced no gods no masters

“Daaanteeees~”

Edmond Dantes was trapped in a room with four other people, the majority of which were incapacitated. If the situation were anything but the current one, he’d be much more concerned. 

However, as it was, Amakusa was quite literally clinging to his arm, trapping him in the room with three other people who had long since hit their limit and retired early. Dantes didn’t have the heart to shake him off, and instead resigned to sitting down in their messy room and waiting for the other man to join his roommates in sleep. It couldn’t be long now, right? He checked the clock across the room, which had somehow made its way onto the floor - it was just past 3am. No problem for someone like him who thrived in the night, but he knew for a fact Amakusa went to sleep around 11 at the very latest. Guess somebody wouldn’t be attending class tomorrow.

“Hey, Hey, Dantes. Heeeey~”

He sighed, finally giving in and twisting his head towards Amakusa, only to be met with a finger pressing into his cheek. Meanwhile, the other looked like he had accomplished his life goal, grinning like a total idiot. He hated to admit it, but it was cute. However, it was the exact opposite of what he wanted - Amakusa was very much still awake. With a sigh and some great force, he stood up, feeling like he had a weight chained onto his left arm, but thankfully Amakusa had the presence of mind to follow his movement and stand up as well, though looking like the slightest wind would send him tumbling over. This wouldn’t do at all. 

“Dantes, where are we going? ...Are you leaving?” Amakusa sounded the most sober he had all night, which was unfortunate, because he now sounded like he was about to cry. Pressing his lips together, he quickly reached down to the other man’s knees, picking up Amakusa before he could protest. The drunk man gasped in surprise, followed by a stream of giggles that didn’t cease until they made it to his bedroom, somewhat cramped by others’ belongings but currently empty as far as other people went. The laughter was now interrupted by another gasp. “Oh my gosh, what are you thinking! We can’t do t-th...that! There’s people here!” Dantes flinched at the smack to his shoulderblade, not really carrying any malicious intent with it, but more of a reflex. “The only thing you’re doing,” he responded, “is going to bed before you do something more ridiculous than having a drinking contest on a Thursday night.” Amakusa just responded with a small “Oh,” already red from his assumption earlier, but now from embarrassment that he had made such an error. He was quiet as Dantes dropped him on the bed, only speaking up again when he had turned away to leave, an arm shooting out to catch his sleeve as he turned away. “Dantes, can you stay?”

He turned back around with the request, heart skipping a beat at how sincere the request sounded. With a defeated sigh, he responded, “If you ask me with such a face, how could I say no?” Gently detaching the arm from his sleeve and climbed into the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man with him. A smile broke out on Amakusa’s face and he turned around to face him, eyes finally closing. 

“I love you, Edmond.”

A soft laugh.

“I love you as well, Amakusa.”


End file.
